


Felix and Tamora’s Date Place

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Café, Canon Backstory, Dates, Engagement, F/M, References to Canon, implications of sex, slight ageism but it's meant in jest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Five Times Felix and Tamora went to a cafe for a date and One Time they brought Ralph and Vanellope along.





	Felix and Tamora’s Date Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-dont-give-a-boo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-dont-give-a-boo).



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in December 2013, for a Wreck-It Ralph Secret Santa event on tumblr. The person who I got (i-dont-give-a-boo) wanted, "Felix and Cal going to a cafe or cozying up in front of a fireplace." And I got their input on quite a few items, as well. 
> 
> I used the name of a real café game: Amelie’s Cafe as well.

By mutual decision early on in their relationship, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun of _Hero’s Duty_ and Fix-It Felix, Jr. of the eponymous game, instead of going to _Sugar Rush_ or staying in their home games, or even heading to _Tapper_ or _Burger Time_ to have a date— thereby risking being bothered by the various characters they knew, chose to go to _Amelie’s Café_ that also existed at their arcade. Tamora hesitated to call it “their date place” like it was “their song” or some silly nonsense like that, but it was, for all intents and purposes, their date place. It was just the two of them. Games like _Tapper_ and _Burger Time_ were more for hanging out with their friends and other characters, their home games (Felix’s more than Tamora’s) were typically more for private evenings alone (or for hanging out with others), and going to _Sugar Rush_ were more to hang out with Ralph and Vanellope. So, thus, _Amelie’s Café_ became their date place.

Since there were many times that Felix and Tamora went to _Amelie’s Café_ for a date, here are five instances.

 

  1. For Their First Date



 

Right from their first date, Tamora and Felix chose _Amelie’s Café_ as a setting. It was Felix’s suggestion, as he thought it to be a nice locale (and more private) than _Tapper_. Tamora consented— hey, she had only been plugged in two weeks, whereas Felix was a dinosaur.

She meant that affectionately.

“Nice and quiet, very small chance of being bothered. Yeah… I like it,” Tamora said.

“Glad you do, ma’am,” Felix replied. He smiled shyly but widely at her.

When they were seated (across from each other), Felix ordered a large slice of pie and an iced coffee, Tamora ordered a black coffee— with nothing else added to it, and declined a slice of pie.

While they drank their coffee and talked— small talk, getting to know you sort of fare, Tamora asked, “You enjoying your pie, Fix-It?”

She waited until Felix was finished with his bite of pie before he answered, which was “Yes, ma’am. It’s excellent pie. Just as good as the pies in my home game.”

He smiled sweetly at her.

Without preamble and surprising Felix a bit, she took his fork from him, and took a piece of the pie and ate it.

“Mmm, good,” Tamora said curtly. “And I’m not much for pie.”

 

 

  1. The Time Their Date Ended Early



 

Their typical date at _Amelie’s Café_ lasted around two hours, perhaps more than that. Once they settled in, they liked to stay sitting together, eating (the café served more than just pie and other desserts), drinking, and talking for a long period of time.

Though, there was one particular time, somewhere around four months into their relationship, where their date ended early— for a very good reason, rather than a bad reason.

Considering the couple had spent the train trip into the game, plus the time spent waiting for whatever they had ordered (only drinks: black coffee for Tamora and iced coffee for Felix respectively) mostly completely enamored with one another, the fact that they even stayed for forty-five minutes at all, stood as a surprise.

While they did imbibe their beverages during those forty-five minutes, they were completely more interested in each other rather than their beverages.

Sitting close and nuzzling each other, Tamora and Felix held hands, kissed softly, and whispered to each other, calling each other affectionate nicknames.

Eventually, Tamora suggested, “Hey, Fix-It, you want to head back to your place for a while? I like this place a lot, but it’s a bit too public for what I want to do.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and then whispered in his ear.

After that, they left _Amelie’s Café_ to head back to Felix’s game for the evening.

 

 

  1. One Year Together



 

The period of time wherein they would have been together a year was surrounded by numerous anniversaries and celebrations for Tamora and Felix: the first year anniversary of Tamora’s game, followed in very close succession by the thirtieth-first anniversary of Felix’s game and one-year anniversaries all related to what had happened in _Sugar Rush_ the previous year— Vanellope von Schweetz’s return to power, the Battle of Sugar Rush, Felix and Tamora’s first kiss, and of course, the formation of their little group of four. All of these, including Felix and Tamora’s first anniversary were important to them, and a variety of celebrations had happened, including a date at _Amelie’s Café_.

As they sat at their table, Felix explained, “At first I reckoned, perhaps we should celebrate just our relationship alone at tonight’s date. But, then I realized that…”

“All of those events are important to us?” Tamora finished.

He nodded affirmation, but also said it aloud, “Yes, ma’am— Tammy.” He said it with a smile on his face.

She placed her hand over his hand and smiled at him.

She also nodded, noting that she understood, and replied, “You’re so sweet, Felix.”

“Thank you, Tammy,” he said, smiling softly.

She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

At some point, in this particular date, they began toasting and drinking their beverages (black coffee, for Tamora and for Felix, an iced coffee) to celebrate the anniversaries:

“To _Hero’s Duty_!”

“To _Fix-It Felix, Jr._!”

“To _Sugar Rush_!”

“To Vanellope von Schweetz’s continued presidency!”

“To Ralph and Vanellope!”

“To us!”

 

 

  1. To Celebrate Their Engagement



 

About nineteen months after their first meeting, Felix and Tamora had a rather unorthodox engagement— in terms of how it happened. None of the typical getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring marriage proposal that tended to happen with most people (and had already happened to Tamora in her backstory) actually happened with them. It was more like, the two happily sitting together, and their foreheads touched and at the exact same time, both Felix and Tamora said: “Let’s get married.”

After that, before even sharing the good news with others, they decided to go celebrate at _Amelie’s Café_.

They sat next to each other, drinking black coffee (Tamora) and iced coffee (Felix) and sharing a pie (well, Felix ate most of the pie; Tamora had a couple of bites), happily celebrating their engagement. Tamora felt convinced they were making goo-goo eyes at each other (they were looking at each other blissfully, after all) and that were they in _Sugar Rush_ and near the Laffy Taffy, those ridiculous vines would have been singing to them like they had done a long time ago.

And even more convinced that she would not have shot her gun into the air to stop them.  

And their date place was just the perfect place to celebrate their engagement— it had, after all, been the place where they had their first date.

 

 

  1. A Couple Days After Their Wedding



 

And of course, their date place also happened to be a wonderful and perfect place to celebrate their marriage once they were married. A couple of days following their wedding, around two years after their first date, the newly married couple decided to spend an evening at _Amelie’s Café_ for the first time since before their wedding. They enjoyed coming to _Amelie’s Café_ , as it had been where they came for their first date, and had celebrated their engagement— it was important to them, and they certainly planned to keep going to the café game into the future.

They were perfectly, completely blissful.

Felix sighed happily, sitting next to his new wife, sipping his iced coffee and nibbling at his pie.

“I love this place,” Felix said. He then added, “But not as much as I love you, Tammy.” He kissed her cheek softly and she smiled joyfully and beautifully, radiating incredible happiness that was already so very apparent even before he kissed her cheek.

“I love you, Felix,” Tamora said. “Thank you for suggesting this wonderful place.”

“You’re welcome, Tammy,” Felix replied, smiling at her brightly. His smile radiated the same incredible happiness that Tamora’s smile had shown.

In a similar action to what had happened at the date to celebrate their one-year anniversary, they also had a toast.

“To us and a long and happy life together,” Felix said, looking at Tamora in her eyes, smiling at her, his drink raised.

Tamora raised her own mug of black coffee, bright beautiful smile on her face and replied, “To us and a long and happy life together.” 

Of course, even though, _Amelie’s Café_ was their date place, there was one instance where they did not go just on their own, that this excursion also included Ralph and Vanellope.

 

 

  1. The Time Ralph and Vanellope Came Along



 

While Tamora and Felix had been transparent about them going to another game for their dates, Ralph and Vanellope had never been told _where_. Ralph respected their privacy and did not pester them at all, except to ask how the date went. Vanellope, on the other hand wanted to know where her friends were going. Finally, about fifteen months into Felix and Tamora going on dates to _Amelie’s Café_ , they agreed.

“Come on, Uncle Felix, Aunt Tammy, please tell me!” Vanellope exclaimed. “I’m curious where you guys go!”

“Come on, kid, that’s their business,” Ralph said. He gave Tamora and Felix an apologetic look.

“But, I’m curious!” Vanellope whined. “Where, in all the games here in this arcade, do you go to? Please?”

Tamora sighed inwardly and when she gazed at Felix, he had a beseeching look on his adorable face.

Vanellope had said “please”.

And Felix looked like he was on Vanellope’s side.

“Okay, you can go with us to our date place,” Tamora said, before adding, “But just this one time. Is that that understood?”

And given that she said it in her Sergeant Tone, all three of them answered with a “Yes, ma’am!”

So, as a result, the next time they went to _Amelie’s Café_ — within a couple of days, of course, because Vanellope did not let them forget about it, all four of them went together.

Upon seeing where Felix and Tamora came to a stop, Ralph had only one comment, “I figured you guys weren’t going to _Tapper_.”

“Come on, Ralph! Come on, Uncle Felix! Come on, Aunt Tammy!” Vanellope exclaimed.

She grabbed Felix by the hand and rushed into the outlet for the game.

Tamora had cringed visibly when Vanellope had called her “aunt”, though the only one to notice had been Ralph.

He had misinterpreted her cringe though.

“Sorry about all this, Sarge. I know you guys are kinda private,” Ralph whispered to her.

“No, don’t worry about this. You two are our friends— family; we’re okay with sharing this place with you this one time. It’s just— she called me “aunt”,” Tamora whispered. She cringed again.

Ralph looked at her quizzically.

“Makes me feel old-fashioned,” Tamora explained.

Ralph nodded.

She sighed and then headed towards the train.

Once inside the game, as Vanellope walked with Tamora to their table, Ralph whispered to Felix, “Hey, they have bottled water, right?”

“Yeah, brother! They have a whole variety of drinks to choose from! Including sweet drinks that Vanellope might enjoy!” Felix replied in a whisper. “They have food, too!”

“Probably just gonna get a bottled water,” Ralph replied. “Don’t mention the sweet drinks to Vanellope,” he added in a whisper.

After they were all seated, Vanellope looked around and said, “So, this is the place, huh? I like it.”

“Yeah, it seems like a nice place,” Ralph concurred.

“I’m glad you do!” Felix exclaimed, smiling broadly.

“Agreed,” Tamora added. She had a slight smile on her own face. After a moment’s pause, Tamora then asked, “So, what are you guys gonna get?”

Felix, of course, got a slice of pie, and recommended it to everyone. In addition, he chose an iced coffee to drink. Tamora chose to get black coffee.

Ralph also got himself a slice of pie and chose to get bottled water, and tried to get Vanellope to agree to get bottled water, but that did not work out in his favor: Vanellope chose an Italian soda and a slice of pie.

Felix and Tamora enjoyed very much sharing the experience that was _Amelie’s Café_ with Ralph and Vanellope, who enjoyed the trip to the café game.


End file.
